


Reasons To Do It

by Yormp



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yormp/pseuds/Yormp
Summary: 1. For tax purposes.2. For an easy out.3. To seem right.4. For love.5. Because nothing is forever.
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. For Tax Purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only logical, of course.

It was late Autumn when they decided to get married. Nearly all the leaves had fallen from the trees and the first snow was rapidly approaching. Ravio had been living with him for nearly two years at this point. Their arrangement was nice, but being the stingy bastards they are, they figured out that if they were to marry there would be a bit of a tax write off. 

So at dinner, one late Autumn evening, shortly before the first snow would show up, Link cleared his throat and broached the subject, “we should get married.” It was muffled and between bites of his chunky stew. And it completely caught Ravio off guard.

“Excuse me?”

“You know, if would give us a tax write off and if one of us gets hurt the other kind of has the right to be there.” 

“That actually... Yeah, okay,” Ravio agrees as he finishes off his stew. 

They get married in spring. It was nothing romantic, nothing pretty. They weren’t in a field of flowers. It was just the smallest thing they could do to make it legal. The fact that it was a small wedding didn’t surprise the few people that actually knew them well. Link wouldn’t have wanted it to be something big and Ravio wouldn’t want something expensive. It made sense. And it flew under the radar. 

Following that little wedding they started doing more things together, even though they were already pretty close, they slowly started sitting closer together. Holding hands a little. It was nice. It was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two are a bit short, at least two others should have some decent length to them. I’m not exactly working in order here either, I may have written the 5th chapter first... idk what’s going on here I’m very unorganized


	2. For An Easy Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend lies about what the marriage really is to get out of a date to woo a town girl into giving them the information they need.

Legend isn’t particularly personable, which is why he was particularly surprised when the group chose him of all people to attempt to flirt the information they needed out of a local girl. His skill set happens to be quite large but the only way, so he thinks, he could ever get someone to marry him was for a tax write off. He’ll be damned it he’s going to go on a date, of all things, to get information. There’s other people there, and he knows Four, Time and Wind could hardly do the job, but he can’t be their only option. 

The atrocity of an idea was brought up at breakfast around the campfire and Legend was left stewing on it for half the day before he finally figured it out. He’s married, and while he’s fairly certain Ravio wouldn’t mind if he went on a date the rest of the group doesn’t know that. So he brings it up when they meet up for lunch, particularly when Warriors decides it’s time to tease. 

“So,” War starts, “lover boy, it’s nearly time for you to woo this fair maiden.”

Game time. 

Legend scoffs, “I don’t think my husband would appreciate it.” It’s only a half lie, it’s fine. A half lie is still a half truth. 

This seems to startle the entire group, including Time, a bit. He really doesn’t seem the type to marry... well, anyone really. Wind quickly pipes in asking about a ring, what he’s like, how long they’ve been married, what’s his name. 

Not part of the plan, but better than them just downright not believing him. 

“Like you could ever get someone to marry you,” scoffs Warriors. “What did you do, talk them into it as a tax write off?” 

“Come on Captain, Legend is plenty capable of having a relationship,” said Time, brushing off his own disbelief.

“So who’s going to be going on that date then,” someone asked. 

A few of the links look over at Warriors who was chuckling at something, and he suddenly stops. “No, no, I’ve had enough of women, thank you.” 

“Oh, please, Captain, you’re a pretty boy, you’ll do fine,” Four comments with a hint of purple in his eyes, and a smirk behind his water skin. 

Warriors sputters as the others begin to laugh. 

Legend takes a deep breath and lets it out. He knew that wasn’t exactly the right thing to do, far from it, but hey, personal gain. As long as the rest of them never found out he would be fine. He never had to tell Warriors that it really was for the tax write off. They didn’t need to know. 

Who’s to say they’ll ever know what he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is only chapter 2 but I may rewrite this fanfic at some point in the near future. It’s mostly because I did rush these first two short chapters out because the last few were the ones I really wanted to write.


End file.
